Automatically operable automotive vehicle gates are employed to control entrance to parking areas, buildings, etc. Customarily, such a gate is operated in response to operation of a sensing device or the like. The gate customarily comprises an elongate arm which is substantially horizontal in closed position and which is angularly moved upwardly to open position.
It has been found that frequently, intentionally or accidentally, automotive vehicles engage the elongate arm to urge the gate to open position. A conventional gate arm thus is broken and must be replaced.
Another problem is created when the elongate gate arm is moved in a downwardly direction toward closed position when an automotive vehicle is in the gateway directly below the elongate arm. When this occurs, the automotive vehicle may be damaged.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide automatically operable automotive vehicle gate apparatus which is capable of protecting itself against damage and which also protects an automotive vehicle against damage.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.